


Sentiment

by jessikajigsaw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, scar tracing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessikajigsaw/pseuds/jessikajigsaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet based on the tumblr prompt by Imagineyourotp: Imagine Person A kissing Person B’s scars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sentiment

It was one of Dean’s favourite things to do. To lie in bed with Cas curled up next to him, a finger gently tracing each scar of Dean’s and asking the story behind them.

No matter how many times they did it, Cas never got bored of listening to Dean tell the same stories over and over again. He’d just lie patiently and wait for Dean to finish his tale before moving onto the next scar, occasionally kissing the raised seams of skin.

Dean had refused to let Cas heal him fully, he felt like his scars were his trophies; he was too sentimental to part with them.

It became somewhat of a tradition lately. Every time they finished a rough hunt, they’d crawl home and climb into bed together, each wearing nothing.

There was nothing sexual about it at all. 

They were simply two souls in love that told each other stories of the battlefield.

Sometimes their roles were reversed, Dean was the one tracing Cas’ skin; looking for the places where Cas had been too sentimental to heal himself.

Those were the nights Dean liked best.


End file.
